Programs of primary prevention have been described as a major goal for CMHCs. Available evidence suggests that such programs have been slow in development. Objectives of the proposed research are: (1) Identification and description of the degree and kinds of preventive activities in CMHCs in Region IV, USPHS. (2) Identification of the factors which hinder or facilitate the development of preventive activities. Methodology will involve an analysis of existing records from the CMHCs and federal guidelines and funding practices. Four Centers (2 urban, 2 rural) representing extremes in terms of degree of preventive activities will be selected for intensive study. Judgments regarding correlates of preventive programs will be obtained by questionnaire and interview from administrators and professional staff. Questions of social control and interagency relations will be examined.